


Against The Rules

by dspectabilis



Series: Be My Valentine [7]
Category: Bad - Michael Jackson (Music Video), Captain EO (1986), Michael Jackson (Musician), Station 19 (TV), Thriller - Michael Jackson (Music Video)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Firefighters, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Ordinary People, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bad Era (Michael Jackson), Captain EO (Michael Jackson), Declarations Of Love, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Fanfiction, Firefighters, Forbidden, Forbidden Love, Friendship/Love, Love, Love Confessions, OTP Feels, One Shot, One Shot Collection, One True Pairing, Romance, Slow Romance, Thrad Era (Michael Jackson), Thrad MJ, Thrad Michael, Thrad! MJ, Thrad! Michael, Thriller Era (Michael Jackson), Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:07:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22629862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dspectabilis/pseuds/dspectabilis
Summary: He's the Captain. She's a Lieutenant. They fell in love but it's against the rules.
Relationships: Michael Jackson/Original Character(s), Michael Jackson/Original Female Character(s), Michael Jackson/Reader
Series: Be My Valentine [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1618375
Kudos: 3





	Against The Rules

**Author's Note:**

> Ninth upload for Be My Valentine series.
> 
> February 09, 2020
> 
> Additional Note:
> 
> 'Against The Rules' was inspired by Robert Sullivan and Andy Herrera's relationship in the American tv series, STATION 19.

__

_We both let the sexual tension consumed us._

_No._

_It's not just sexual tension._

_It's love._

_I can feel it. And I know I'm not the only one._

_But it's against the rules. He's a captain and I'm a lieutenant. It doesn't matter? I don't think so. We're from the same station - Station 7. And the keyword? Subordinates._   
_Right now, we're not thinking of it. It's just me and him._

_We're the only ones left in the station. The others are in night call duty. Michael and I are busy cleaning and organizing the equipment in the firetruck._

_Yes. We're firefighters._

_Then, it happened._

_"Michael..." I moaned in between our kisses._

_This is long overdue. We both know there's always something and now, we're acknowledging it._

_"Shhh..." He shushed me and continued to kiss my lips._

_Damn. His kisses felt so good._

_The kisses are so heated and we both let it consumed our whole bodies. His presence alone is already sending me to the moon._

_"Oh God..." I muttered when he picked me up and now my legs are around his hips._

_"You like that?" He whispered to my ear that tickled my body._

_"Mmm..." I groaned when I felt his hands gripped my butt cheeks._

_The feeling is so good and overwhelming. His soft lips against my skin makes me feel loved and wanted. My insecurities are fading away and I think, they didn't even exist._

_My hands automatically wrapped around his neck as I kissed him deeper and sweeter. I waited for this moment for so long. I just wanted his kiss and what's happening right now is too much but I'm loving every bit of it._

_He walked slowly towards his office without breaking our connection. It is just a few feet away from the garage that's why I felt the cold wall against my back in a matter of seconds._

_I let him dominate our steamy session and the feeling of his soft lips on my own, down to my jawline and neck, is giving me the highest peak of ecstasy._

_His hands are resting on my butt cheeks or gently caressing my thighs. Whatever it is that he wants to do, I'll gladly accept it._

_He laid me gently on his work table before he removed my top and I did the same to him. I admired his caramel skin especially his chest that's flashing in front of my very own eyes._

_We shared a gaze with lust, desire, and love. I connected my forehead to him and just felt his presence. That's more than enough._

_Feeling his presence and warmth is more than enough._

_He brushed our lips again and the ends of my body reacted to him. I let out a smile in between our kiss and I want to mutter the words that my heart is screaming for some time now but... it's not yet the time. I don't think it's a good idea._

_"Mia..." He groaned as he sucked my neck. My gosh! It felt so good!_

_"Yes, Michael..." I answered to him just to be clear that he has my consent._

_It's real. And it's happening..._

_He picked me up again and brought me to his bedroom inside his office. I wiggled my feet and pleaded to put me down back to the ground._

_A grin is written on his face when he put me down without questioning but his arms locked me closer to him that nothing can pass between us. He claimed my lips with so much passion while my hands are wandering on his beautiful body._

_I stared at him for a second when we broke our kiss. I let myself drowned on his brown, expressive eyes. My hands found their way on his soft curls._

_My heart skipped a beat as I admired the man in front of me. I never felt this way before. I'm head over heels for him. We didn't have a good start when he came here at the station for the very first time as our new captain. We have a rough start._

_But now, I will admit._

_I fell in love with him._

_A playful smirk is tattooed on my face as I traced my fingers from his face down to his shoulders. I pulled him for a kiss before I turned us around and pushed him towards the bed. I crawled on top of him to continue our make out session but he suddenly paused for a moment._

_"Did we lock the door?" He questioned and I just smiled._

_I left him on the bed and marched my way back to his messy office. Our tops are scattered on the floor. The door is closed but I checked it and voila, it is unlocked._

_I peeked through the door quickly and no one is in the station but us. I locked the door and closed the window blinds. I saw his top again on the floor with his surname embroidered on it - Jackson._

_I can't help myself but to smile like a teenager. I can't hide my blushing cheeks and the giddy feeling is running through my veins._

_I went back to the bedroom with a huge grin but it vanishes slowly when I saw Michael resting on the edge of the bed with an unreadable expression._

_He's staring on the floor and his elbows are resting on his lap. His hands are clasped and he didn't even acknowledge my presence._

_"Hey!" I greeted, trying to maintain the high energy we shared earlier. I tried to ignore his intimidating aura which is far from his personality just moments ago._

_He didn't budge. He didn't even glance at my direction._

_"Michael?" I whispered. My eyebrows are furrowed but I still approached him and touched his shoulder. Just a simple gesture to know if there's something wrong._

_"I think you should go home..." He muttered coldy._

_"W-what?" I breathed in surprise. Go home? "Michael I thi-"_

_"Go home." He groaned but he remained at his position._

_I removed my hand from his shoulder and took a step backwards. I stared at him with disbelief even though he's not meeting my gazes._

_What happened to him? I was only gone for a few seconds and he became a different person. Did I do something wrong? Am I too aggresive? But I let him dominate me! We both want this!_

_"Mic-"_

_"Go home!" His voice raised a pitch higher and I was taken aback. Seriously. "I'm sorry." He added but I barely heard it. Maybe, he realized that he almost yelled at me._

_"Just go home, Mia. Please..." He muttered, like a whisper. His eyes wandered but still refused to meet my gazes._

_"Really?! Michael?!" I can't help but to raise my voice too. "Is that it? You're gonna pretend that this never happened?!" I scolded but he remained silent._

_My blood is boiling that I want to punch his beautiful face. I'm serious._

_"Unbelievable." I whispered to myself but it's loud enough for him to hear._

_I stared at him for a few more seconds, expecting and hoping that he'll be back to his senses. But I have nothing. He remained composed and emotionless. He's like a breathing wall._

_"Okay... fine." I said and walked away from him._

_I heard him sighed but I don't care. This is what he wants? Okay! I'm a mistake. Fine!_

_I grabbed my shirt on the floor and wore it. I stopped for a second to give him a slight chance but there's nothing._

_I walked out of his office, making sure that I slammed the door loudly so he'll feel my frustrations for him. I don't care about the sex that never happened. This is not just about sex. It's more than that._

_I fell in love with him._

_I'm in love with Michael Jackson._

_I left the station with a heavy heart. My shift is over two hours ago anyway..._

  
"You're smitten." My bestfriend and housemate, Bianca, glared at me with a teasing smirk.

"You didn't hear anything I said?!" I yelled at her while I'm getting ready for work.

"I'm furious! He doesn't want to talk? Okay, fine! He's dismissing me. He's not acknowledging my presence except when it's work related! He's getting on my nerves! It's been weeks for God's sake!" 

I bit my lip to control my breathings. Gosh! I hate his effect on me.

I'm furious!

Extremely furious!

"Gosh, girl..." Bianca gave me a look. "Are you on your period?"

"Shut up!" I roared.

"Girl, you're stressing yourself so much. Do you really wanna taste his dick that bad?" She backfired.

"Shut. Up." I hissed at her and rolled my eyes. She just laughed. What am I? A clown?!

"Mia Alberts!" She shouted but it's too late. I already closed the door.

I drove my way to the station. I'm excited because we're preparing a surprise mini celebration for our colleague and his wife. They're expecting a baby and we want to congratulate them.

Michael and I are having these secret glances. Angry glances to be exact. At least that's true for me. I don't know what his gazes mean. I don't care. After he kicked me out without explaining? What the hell?

"Cheers to a healthy pregnancy and a healthy baby!" One of my colleagues chanted and we celebrated. 

Everything is so happy not until we heard an alarm. It's not fire or any big rescue operation. Someone needs a medical assistance but it's not me who's assigned to that operation.

"I'll take it." I said to them, specifically to Aly who's in-charge of the medical help.

She invited his boyfriend to this celebration and I'll let them to stay here. I'm not feeling all happy anyway especially when Michael's hawk gazes are on me. I just shrugged it away and left the scene.

"I'll take this one too." I heard Michael said.

Great! Then it's me and him, not me and Jamie. Okay! Let's rock!

The whole ride is silent and the tension is thick. I'm pertaining to the hate ambiance and nothing else. We didn't talk during the ride and during the operation unless it's about the patient. 

We acted professionally, of course. But not for long. I exploded.

"Alberts, come on..." He tried to talk to me but I keep on throwing the equipment we used inside the Aid Car.

"Oh it's Alberts now? What happened to Mia?" I hissed at him. Talk to my back, you dummy!

"Don't be like that." He smiled, trying to lighten the mood but it will never happen. Don't try your charms at me! "It's been weeks. Can we just be friends?"

"Friends?" I looked at him like he's a some sort of a dinosaur or something. "You want to be friends?" I said sarcastically.

"I didn't mean to hurt you, Mia." Oh, now it's Mia huh? "But we both know that this relationship is against the rules."

I scoffed. "Against the rules? Are you aware on the look that you're giving me? The way you're treating me? Do you know what I feel when you're touching me?" 

"Mia, if you feel har-"

"I'm not saying anything about work ethics or harassment or whatever, Michael." I hissed.

"It is not just me." I said and closed the back door of the vehicle. "I fell in love with you and you know that." I confessed to him but he just looked at me. 

"You didn't even try to stop that because you know why? You felt it too! When we kissed? You know it's there." I tried to control my tears. "You know it's there, Michael. Because you fell in love too. Just admit it!"

I threw all my words at him that I've been keeping to myself since that night. I'm trying to cool down when I settled at the driver's seat but he stopped me from gripping the steering wheel when he seated at the passenger side.

"I didn't mean it to happen." He blurted.

"Just stop, Michael." I'm really furious at him. "I felt it. You felt it. Just tell me you know it and I'm not imagining things. That I'm not fantasizing to a romantic gesture." I hissed and I'm really losing it. 

I can see in his eyes that he's confused at the situation too just like me but he chose to be the gentleman and didn't talk that much.

"You're not imagining or fantasizing." He admitted indirectly. 

See? I'm right. I'm not the only one in this situation. I'm not in love with someone who's not in love with me.

"But I'm sorry it'll never happen. It's against the rules." He breathed and I don't know if I'm lost or what but I heard his voice is cracking.

I didn't mind his own business anymore because my focus is on my own heart that's slowly breaking into pieces.

We came back to the station after that heartbreaking scenario. To be honest, I am not mad at him. I am mad at the rules, at the situation. I'm even mad at myself because I let myself to fall in love with him even though he is my captain and I am a subordinate.

The whole squad is still at the station and we're sharing a simple dinner, still a part of the baby shower thingy. We made our wishes to the baby and continued our small gathering.

Despite the happy and colorful ambiance, I really can't engage to the conversation and I just decided to excuse myself.

I found myself on the garage and leaned my sides on the firetruck. Not long after, the familiar scent run through my nostrils and I felt his presence behind me.

I felt his one hand on my hip as he settled his head over mine. The feeling is there and we just want to cherish it. I didn't push him away and I let myself be drowned at his warm presence.

"I'm sorry..." He apologized again and it's breaking my heart for the thousandth time.

He seated at the space on the side of the firetruck and I faced him. We're so close to each other that we don't want to end the moment.

"Can we just..." I whispered to him as we shared a longing look. "Screw the rules?"

"If only it is as simple as that..." He breathed and hovered his lips to mine. Our faces are only an inch apart. I'm fighting the urge to kiss him right here, right now.

"I know you want to be a captain and it'll not happen if we're together..." He explained, still admiring my presence. "I have a good fight to be the next chief and you can take my place..."

I closed my eyes and rested my forehead to his. This thing really has a consequence huh?

"So you're saying... I will not get the promotion I wanted because we're together?" I asked even though I know the answer pretty well. "If people found out about us, I mean."

"Yeah..." He just whispered and I felt there's something not right about this. 

I opened my eyes and stared at his brown eyes. I can sense some hesitations on him. I studied him and there it is... I knew it. 

"Or..." I brushed our noses together as I continue. "You can't be the chief... You can't get the promotion you badly needed if we're together." I emphasized every word.

I just want to know if he's concerned about me, about protecting me. But I think, he's more concerned at his promotion.

He just stared at me and didn't answer my accusations. I'm pointing fingers but he didn't respond. He didn't say anything, not even a word.

I can't believe this is happening.

Pray for my poor soul.

"Mmm..." I hummed and slowly pulled my presence away from him.

"Mia..." He breathed but I walked away.

I walked away from him and didn't look back. I don't know how I can face him again after this but the emotions are too much to handle that I'm not feeling anything. I am so numb that even my own tear ducts are refusing to function.

I love you Michael but I already pitied myself for believing that we will be together in this fight but in reality, I am really alone in this arena.


End file.
